¿Qué es más fuerte?
by Sanlina
Summary: Han pasado ya dos años desde que Naoya Teshigawara estaba en la clase 3 del noveno grado, pero no por ello se ha librado ya de la calamidad. Un nuevo curso comienza y a su prima, Nozomi, le ha tocado esta clase maldita. Él intentará ayudar, pero lo que no se imagina es que el extra de este año se trata de alguien que él ya conocía...
1. Prólogo: Recuerdos

Prólogo: Los recuerdos

Han pasado ya dos años desde entonces... desde que iba a la clase 3 del noveno grado. Esto no tendría que tener nada en particular, una clase cualquiera en un curso cualquiera... pero el problema es que la clase 3 de Yomiyama Norte no es una cualquiera, esconde una maldición, nosotros la llamamos "la calamidad".

Desde la clase 3 de hace 29 años ya nada ha vuelto a ser igual. Se dice que un tal Misaki, el típico tipejo popular, murió en un accidente. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero un día un compañero de su clase gritó señalando a su pupitre:

-¡Misaki no está muerto! ¡Misaki está ahí!

Desde entonces todos actuaron como si realmente Misaki siguiese vivo, y continuaron con la farsa hasta el día de la graduación, el director incluso se las arregló para que el asiento de Misaki estuviese en la celebración.

Más tarde, en la foto de toda la clase se dice que se podía ver al supuesto muerto en la foto. Yo mismo he visto esa foto y puedo asegurar que es cierto, Sakaki me la enseñó un día, semanas después de que detuviesemos la calamidad.

La calamidad consiste en que cada año, en la clase 3, falta un pupitre. Eso es porque hay un alumno de sobra, alguien que murió anteriormente y regresa de la muerte. Debido a esto, por alguna razón, alumnos y cercanos de la clase 3 comienzan a fallecer de manera inveitable. Bueno, inevitable no, hay dos formas de salvarse:

-La primera es hacer como si un alumno cualquiera de la clase no existiese. De esta forma las muertes nunca llegan a ocurrir, pero no es que se diga un método muy bueno...

-La segunda sirve para interrumpir la catástrofe una vez ha comenzado. ¿Qué cuál es? Pues yo... no lo recuerdo...

Solo dos cursos en estos 29 años han podido detenerla. Uno de ellos fue el mío aún que desconozco totalmente cómo lo hicimos... lo único que recuerdo es que nosotros lo descubrimos gracias a una cinta, la cuál grabó un alumno del primer curso que detuvo la catástrofe, y que nosotros, al igual que ellos, la detuvimos durante un viaje escolar de varios días. ¿Que ocurrió aquella noche? No sabría decirlo con claridad... sé que muchos murieron, es más, yo estoy vivo de milagro, tengo una cicatriz en la pierna que lo demuestra... La mujer del dueño del lugar dónde nos alojamos se volvió loca y mató a este. Más tarde yo y Mochizuki la encontramos y nos persiguió, en esto me lastimó la pierna con un cuchillo enorme, pero estoy vivo, Mochizuki me ayudo a escapar... cualquier otro habría huído con tal de salvarse a sí mismo pero él cargo conmigo todo el camino hasta llegar al coche del bibliotecario, el señor Chibiki, dónde ya estaríamos a salvo.

Al señor Chibiki también le debo la vida, la mujer finalmente nos había alcanzado, estaba encima mía, a punto de acabar con mi vida, yo grité "¡No quiero morir!" y justo en ese momento él apareció y la mató.

Todo se detuvo una vez que... que... que hicimos algo... no sé él que... tenía que ver con el muerto...pero ni siquiera sé quién era el muerto ese año... eso también es parte de la catástrofe.

Mi nombre es Naoya Teshigawaa, y dos años después, cuando pensé que ya no tendría que preocuparme nunca más por la maldición de la clase 3 resulta que mi prima está este año en esa clase, ya han muerto dos alumnos y un familiar, y como pariente de Nozomi soy un candidato a la muerte...

Y este año... ¿Quién será el muerto?


	2. Capítulo 1: La llamada

CAP1: La llamada

Mi télefono móvil comienza a sonar. Es sábado, por la tarde, así que, como de costumbre, estaba tomándome una siesta.

Miro la pantalla del dispositivo con los ojos aún entrecerrados y, a la vez que descuelgo la llamada suelto un bostezo.

-¿Hola?

-Naoya, tenemos que hablar

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto aún adormecido, ni siquiera se me ocurre mirar el nombre del emisor de la llamada en la pantalla del móvil.

-Soy yo, Nozomi

-¿Uh? ¿Nozomi?

-Tu prima, ¡idiota!

-Ey, ey, no me grites, me has despertado de la siesta y aun estoy en modo "off".

-Idiota...

-¿Me has llamado solo para insultarme?

-Ah, sí, lo siento... la cosa es que... hemos encontrado el DVD

-¿Qué DVD?- pregunto y ella suelta un bufido

-¿Mejor te llamo cuando estes despierto del todo?

-¡Estoy despierto del todo! Bueno, más o menos... ¿Que DVD?

-El que escondisteis en la clase 9-3 hace dos años, el que habla de cómo se detiene la calamidad- pronuncia ella y yo me incorporo de la cama con una expresión asombrada en mi rostro

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Naoya, no es el momento para bromas- pronuncia y yo me llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras cierro los párpados

-No, en serio, Nozomi, no sé de que estás hablando

-Reconocí tu voz en la grabación

-Esto... ¿No te habrás confundido?

-¡Claro que no!

-Yo no recuerdo nada de eso aunque... tal vez sea otro efecto de la calamidad

-Mierda...

-¿Puedo oír la grabación?

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero oirla

-Menuda justificación

-Quiero oirla- insisto

-Está bien, pero solo por que tal vez puedas servirnos de ayuda- pronuncia y yo suelto una risa victoriosa

-Genial

-A las 8pm delante de mi instituto

-Sí, mi general- bromeo

-¡Naoya Teshigawara!

-Vale, vale.


End file.
